Summer and Winter:A story of two lovers
by Iloveramen98
Summary: A new captain has arrived in the Soul Society and Toshiro isn't happy but will he fall for the captain or things fall apart
1. A new Captain in the Soul Society

Chapter 1-The New Captain in the Soul Society.

Toshiro: I sat at my desk doing paperwork as usual when a hell butterfly came in…gotcha; I set my pen down when my lieutenant came in. Matsumoto apparently I've been called in a captains meeting to greet the new captain formally, I need you to do paperwork while I'm out.

Matsumoto: Awww do I have to Taicho?!

Toshiro: Damn it Matsumoto, I don't have time for this, just do the paperwork!

Matsumoto:*Sighs* Fine.

Toshiro: I walked out of the room down to the meeting hall walking in and I took my place.

Shunsui: Alright now that everyone's here let's begin. Bring in the new Captain of Squad 9.

Luppi: Yes Sir. Walking across the room I opened the doors.

Toshiro: My eyes widened with shock when I saw the Captain.

Ichigo:*bows*Nice to be with you all again, I turned my vision to Toshiro to see a light blush staining his cheeks

Toshiro:*This Bastard is going to drive me up the wall*

Shunsui: It's good to see you again too Ichigo, Luppi will be your lieutenant starting today.

Ichigo: I placed a hand on his hand, Arigato Gozaimasu everyone.

Shunsui: Dismissed.

Ichigo: Come on Luppi, if we wanna spar later we might as well start on our paperwork.

Luppi: Hai Taicho Kurosaki.


	2. I'm not in love with him!

Chapter 2-I'm Not In Love with Him!

Toshiro: *It's been almost an entire year since Ichigo became a captain and he's been annoying the hell out of me but I can't help but enjoy his company I always get a feeling I can't explain when I'm around him*

Luppi: Taicho Kurosaki! Where are you?!

Ichigo: Seems like my lieutenant is calling me Shiro-Chan gotta go.

Toshiro: I blushed when he called me by my nickname he walked off my cheeks still stained with a blush.

Matsumoto: Taicho…do you love Ichigo?

Toshiro: No why would I love him?

Matsumoto: It's obvious by how you're blushing right now.

Kira: Yeah it's all over your face Taicho Hitsugaya.

Matsumoto: It's even the talk of all the companies.

Toshiro: I don't love Kurosaki!

Matsumoto: You just used his last name without "Captain" it's obvious you're in love with him.

Toshiro: Matsumoto! Go do you work, and you Lieutenant Izuru don't you have paperwork to attend to!

Matsumoto:*sighs* Fine…xXx

Toshiro: I sat at my desk listening to Ichigo babble on.

Ichigo: Oi Toshiro are you even listening.

Toshiro: First off it's Taicho Hitsugaya and yeah you said while you were traveling you got to taste different kinds of food from all over.

Ichigo: Of course, I'm talking with the child prodigy.

Toshiro: I put my pen down running my hand through my hair sighing deeply.

Ichigo: Something wrong?

Toshiro: Nothing…just beyond exhausted I rubbed my neck.

Ichigo: That's not good for you, take a break for once.

Toshiro: No, I have to finish this work and have it in by morning.

Ichigo: Let me help then.

Toshiro*blushing* I have it under control Kurosaki.

Ichigo: Walking behind him I placed a hand on his shoulder get some sleep Captain Hitsugaya you have bags and we also have a Captains meeting tomorrow.

Toshiro:*sighs*Fine, I pushed away from the desk, I'll get some sleep. Getting up I walked to the door all of, my strength gone.

Ichigo: I sighed walking over I to Toshiro I picked him up bridal style noticing he fell asleep his small body fitting into my form perfectly his face looked content, relaxed and unnerved .

Matsumoto: Oi Ichigo!

Ichigo: I turned around holding Toshiro up with a knee and an arm, using a finger to cover my lips.

Matsumoto: I looked to see my Captain asleep in Ichigo's arms.

Ichigo: Picking him up again I carried him to his quarters placing Toshiro on his bed I looked at his sleeping form once more leaving back to his office, I looked at the stacks of paper on his desk on his desk sighing I took a seat and got to work. xXx (morning)

Shunsui: Luppi what are you doing here where's Kurosaki?

Luppi: Gomen'nasai head captain Shunsui but Captain Kurosaki caught a cold last night and couldn't come in so I'm taking his place. xXx

Ichigo: ZZZZZZ…xXx

Toshiro:*I feel bad for him staying up all night finishing paperwork I never did and he's probably having his lieutenant filling in for him so he could get the sleep.* xXx

Luppi: Ah! Taicho Kurosaki you're awake, I was told to give you a message from Taicho Hitsugaya.

Ichigo: What's that? I sat up scratching my head

Luppi: He said "Thank you Taicho Kurosaki for finishing the paperwork I never got a chance to finish, I feel bad for having you stay up late to do something but other than that thank you."

Ichigo:*I bet he was really flustered when he was giving the message to him*Alright Luppi, did you get the paperwork done?

Luppi: Yes Sir, I made sure it was handed in on time, Ummm…Taicho Kurosaki I was wondering if I could have a few days off because of me and Ichimaru's relationship I understand if it's a no but on the safe side.

Ichigo:*chuckle*you truly are adorable Luppi, yeah when?

Luppi: Two weeks from now.

Ichigo: Hai, just remember don't let him lead you on.

Luppi: Taicho Kurosaki! *deeply blushing*I already told him I wanna wait until I get married before hand.

Ichigo: I placed a hand on his head,*chuckles*you really truly are adorable.

Luppi: Ummm Taicho Kurosaki, I know there's rumors going around about you and Taicho Hitsugaya secretly dating…but you do love him right?

Ichigo: Yeah I do, who can blame…

Luppi: I think he loves you too Taicho, I mean he's always blushing when you mess with him and everything.

Ichigo: It's always fun to see him all flustered and blushing but sorry to say he has more of an adorable factor on you.

Luppi: It's ok Taicho, I mean as long as you're happy. xXx

Toshiro: Matsumoto, stop it and go do your work.

Matsumoto: Taicho are you thinking of Kurosaki Taicho.

Toshiro:*blushes even harder*No I am not thinking of Kurosaki Taicho.

Matsumoto: You're blushing again.

Toshiro: No I am not.

Matsumoto: Taicho your face is really red.

Toshiro: I slammed my pen down; I'm going for a walk! xXx

I sat on a roof waiting for my nerves to calm down noticing Ichigo spar with Kuchiki, I felt a pang of odd jealousy set in, I'm not in love with him!


	3. True feelings revealed

Chapter 3-True Feelings Revealed

"Kurosaki Taicho, where are you at?!" Luppi called out Toshiro was walking down the hall when he heard Luppi calling for Ichigo."Hitsugaya Taicho, have you seen my captain anywhere?" "No I haven't, and have you seen my lieutenant? Toshiro asked. "Gomen for bothering you Hitsugaya Taicho and no I haven't" "Oi Luppi…can I ask you something?" "If it's about Kurosaki Taicho, then he likes you a lot, he doesn't want to make the first move until he knows how you feel…Onegai not to step out of place or anything, nut you love him huh? Toshiro bit his lip a deep blush staining his cheeks nodding he replied "I-I'm in love with him *I'm in love with him…love* he thought to himself but was soon snapped back into reality when Luppi began to talk again. "Like I said my apologies for..." Toshiro placed a hand on his shoulder "Calm down and you didn't step out of place" he said quietly. "I was also given another message…you are to be in the meeting hall before midnight" Luppi said, "Is that all Luppi" he asked. "Hai, excuse me but I see my captain I have to go now. Toshiro nodded letting go of his shoulder catching up to his lieutenant and began to fuss at her. "But Taicho?!" "No buts Matsumoto you knew you had work to do!" Toshiro turned around only to meet Ichigo's gaze a small blush creeping to his cheeks turning around before his blush spread even more. xXx

Toshiro sighed deeply as he finished the rest of his paperwork, he looked at the clock sighing again "I wonder what they want with me" he thought aloud, he got up and left to the meeting hall opening the door to see it was empty. *What kind of meeting is this if no one shows up?!* He turned around only for everyone to scream "Surprise!" I screamed out of shock, Ichigo placed a hand on his shoulder and said "I didn't know you were so easily scared" Toshiro moved from underneath him hiding his blush. "Happy Birthday Toshiro" Ichigo said snaking an arm around his small waist. "Let's get this party started!" Matsumoto exclaimed. xXx

Toshiro finally got out of everyone's grasp he made it outside breathing in the winter air letting s deep sigh escape he walked over to the railing watching the snow fall. "Taicho he's all alone now's your chance" Ichigo looked to see he was standing alone he was walking over to the doors when he was pulled by Rukia onto the dance floor "Come on let's dance Ichigo." Ichigo turned his attention to Toshiro again. "Ichigo…is something wrong" Rukia asked. "Huh nothing's wrong Rukia" he replied. "Ichigo…" Rukia pulled Ichigo down pressing her lips against his. Toshiro turned around to see a sight that shocked him and broke his heart …he turned the other direction shunpoing off to his barracks. Rukia pulled away, Ichigo pushed her off of him. "What is it Ichigo…?" "I'm going off to find Toshiro" he said "Huh?!" she asked out of confusion "I love him Rukia that's why I can't be with you I love Toshiro" he said and with that he walked off looking for Toshiro. Toshiro slammed the barracks door shut out of anger and sadness he dropped into a corner crying "Just when I thought I found someone who I could actually talk to about what I feel inside, how lonely and depressed I am; no one will ever love me." "I love you Toshiro" "Go the hell away Kurosaki!" "What and leave you alone like this, Toshiro…?" he said "I don't want to hear it, no matter how tines people say it!" he bit back harshly. "I'll say it as many times as I want, I love you Toshiro Hitsugaya" he felt a little anger begin to rise" "Then why did you…kiss her?!" he spat at him. "I didn't kiss her she kissed me, I told her already I'm in love with you…I want you to listen to this Toshiro. *Sometimes people put up walls, Not to keep others out…But to see who cares enough to break them down* Toshiro looked up he felt Ichigo's body close in on his he cupped Toshiro's cheeks moving his hand to Toshiro's chin their lips inches apart, Toshiro brought his hands up to Ichigo's neck his eyes closing when he felt their lips connect. (Fireworks in the background) the kiss didn't last long but it was long enough to leave Toshiro's face a deep red, Ichigo rested his forehead against Toshiro's and said "I really do love you Toshiro." "I love you too Kurosaki" he replied bringing their lips together once more.


	4. Breathless Emotions

Chapter 4-Breathless Emotions

Toshiro tried pushing away from the heat, it was unbearable getting up he went into the bathroom cutting the water on and splashed some on his face, he looked up into the mirror noticing he had bags "Toshiro…what are you doing up?" Ichigo asked now awake. Toshiro clutched onto the sink "It's too hot, you know I hate the heat" he replied through gritted teeth "Toshiro, I know something's wrong…what is it?" Ichigo asked "It's all my fault…" Toshiro said in a quiet voice yet audible tone "Nani?" "It's all my fault that she's gone…she's gone…my grandmother is gone" he said tears began to form. Ichigo turned Toshiro around pulling him close. Toshiro buried his head into Ichigo's chest crying softly, there are only two people Toshiro would cry in front of his lieutenant and Ichigo. Ichigo ran his hand through Toshiro's fallen hair, picking him up bridal style and carried him back to the room. xXx Ichigo walked into the room to see Toshiro literally stressed out, noticing he didn't even bother to do his hair, he smiled at this and left out of the room only to return with two pain killer and some ice cold water handing them to him, Toshiro looked up taking the pain killers and water resting his head on his desk he found himself drifting off into sleep, Ichigo pulled the chair back picking Toshiro up and placed him on the couch he sat down finishing the paperwork and left leaving a note. xXx By the time Toshiro woke up it was late at night grumbling he sat up to see a familiar orange top asleep on his desk deciding to leave him he laid back down on the couch falling back asleep. xXx (July 1) Toshiro sighed deeply "Do I really have to go with you?" He asked out of frustration "I wantcha to go with me, it'll be more fun with you there Hime." Ichigo said "No." Toshiro replied flatly "Come on Toshiro, you have to leave this office sometime and get out and get some air" Ichigo whined, Toshiro sighed feeling a vain pop up "Stop whining you're supposed to be a grown man, not a 4 year old!" Toshiro fussed "Please…" Toshiro sighed deeply again trying to calm is nerves "Fine if go with you and the others will you leave me alone Toshiro's frustration level high "Yeah I won't bother you about it again Hime" Ichigo said leaning in close to Toshiro "Yeah I'll go" Toshiro said in defeat "Good" Ichigo said softly bringing their lips together. Toshiro dropped his pen moving his hand to Ichigo's haori clutching onto it *I can't get distracted like this I have work to finish* he thought to himself. Toshiro found himself kissing back, Ichigo began to nip at Toshiro's bottom lip lightly easily granted access he slipped his tongue in earning a soft moan. *Damn Kurosaki if you continued to distract me I'll never get finished* Toshiro let go of Ichigo's haori breaking the kiss, Ichigo smiled at Toshiro's swollen lips, "I have work to finish Ichigo…when do we leave" Toshiro asked "Tomorrow." Ichigo said quickly "Ok." Toshiro said quietly Ichigo gave one more kiss and left a flustered Toshiro to finish up his paperwork. "Damn it Kurosaki!"


End file.
